


Slept

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Love, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie wakes up the next morning with Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 35





	Slept

“We slept in!” Eddie announced in a panic right when he looked at the clock on the nightstand.

Cuddling close with his love, Richie didn’t even realize that he was still spooning Eddie. It wasn’t because they went to bed late or anything, they just didn’t want to get out of bed. 

“Well, it’s a Saturday, isn’t it?” Richie giggled, resting his head against Eddie’s warm back. “Did anyone ever tell you that you make a great pillow?”

Eddie calmed down a bit. Putting his worries aside, he cuddled with Richie. Who says you couldn’t spend a Saturday in bed?


End file.
